


Louder than Bells

by bellarkesupernova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, F/M, Fluff, Music, Oneshot, character heights changed a bit to fit prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkesupernova/pseuds/bellarkesupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it. Clarke had been waiting months to see Florence + The Machine in concert and she was finally here. The only problem—she couldn't see a fucking thing.</p>
<p>Based on the prompt: "We’re at a concert and I can’t see a thing let me sit on your shoulders, maybe?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder than Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm Bellarke trash and I love Florence a lot a lot. I'll link the songs referenced in the end notes!

This was it. Clarke had been waiting months to see Florence + The Machine in concert and she was finally here. The only problem—she couldn't see a fucking thing.

Being a pre-med student, Clarke didn't have an abundance of cash lying around, so the best (well, only) ticket she could afford was General Admission. She didn't mind standing for a concert—especially for an artist she'd been waiting years to see perform live—and she actually loved the energy down there. Everything would have been perfect, if she wasn't so damn short.

Clarke pushed and squeezed her way through the mass of people trying to get to the front, her best friend Raven trailing behind her, holding her hand so they wouldn't lose each other. As it turns out, people aren't the biggest fans of being pushed out of the way so you can be closer to the stage; in fact, it pisses them off.

"What the hell?" one person muttered as Clarke tried to pass them.

"Sorry," Clarke replied halfheartedly, the concert would be starting any minute and she didn't want to miss a thing.

She was almost there, but a group of rather tall and obnoxious twenty-somethings stood in her way. Clarke pushed and shoved but they just wouldn't budge.

"You wanna try over there?" Raven asked, pointing to a spot further to the right where it was less crowded.

"Sure," they began maneuvering themselves toward the opening only to have a couple of girls run and fill the gap, the lights dimming along with Clarke's mood.

"Fuck," she stood on her tip-toes but still couldn't see.

"Here, try this," Raven turned around and squatted a bit so Clarke could climb on her back. It didn't exactly work. Raven started tilting over and let out a small scream as Clarke fell off her back. Clarke closed her eyes expecting to hit the cement ground but instead found herself in the arms of a very handsome man. With freckles. And a jawline that could cut glass.

"You okay?" The lights had just gone down all the way with the exception of the spotlights on the stage. Clarke could barely see his face now but she knew he was concerned.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She awkwardly pulled herself away and back to Raven who was now looking at her with a glint in her eyes.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"Oh, nothing." Raven turned back to the stage.

Fog filled the stage, and Clarke craned her neck to try and see more.

"Want a lift?" The freckled god asked, leaning in towards Clarke so she could hear him over the roar of the crowd. He gestured to his shoulders and Clarke hesitated. She didn't even know this guy, and yet he was offering to carry her on his shoulders? Who does that?

"Florence is walking on stage right now, if only you could see," he added, wistfully. He side-eyed her and smirked, knowing how badly she wanted to see what was happening. "Oh, come on."

"I don't even know you,"

"I'm Bellamy," he reached out to shake her hand (who does that anymore?), which she returned.

"Clarke." She could hear the opening bars of her favorite song beginning and she was about to burst.

"Now we know each other. Here," he squatted all the way to the ground and she hesitated only a moment before climbing on his shoulders, trying not to look as awkward as she felt. Having his head where it was, well, yeah, awkward was the only way to describe it.

He stood back up and Clarke wobbled a little. This guy—Bellamy—was really tall. After taking a second to fear for her life were she to fall, she looked straight ahead and saw the woman she'd been admiring for years. All the awkwardness Clarke had felt faded away when Florence opened her mouth and began to sing.

_I'm gonna be released from behind these lines_  
_And I don't care whether I live or die_  
_And I'm losing blood, I'm gonna leave my bones_  
_And I don't want your heart it leaves me cold_  
_I don't want your future_  
_I don't need your past_  
_One grand moment_  
_Is all I ask_

God, was she glad she met Bellamy.

At the end of the concert, Florence shouted, “Hands up if you’re ready to do something you’ll regret this weekend. Go forth! You have my blessing,” waving goodbye as she left the stage.

Bellamy helped Clarke down, Raven grabbing her hand to make sure she wouldn't fall again. Clarke was grinning from ear to ear, she had never been this happy in her life. She immediately hugged Bellamy while screaming "thank you" over and over again. She didn't know how he had done it, but he had held her up there for the entirety of the concert.

Bellamy let out one of those deep chuckles, "You're welcome. And don't worry, I won't mention all the crying you did tonight."

"Hey!" She stepped back, "She has the voice of an angel and sometimes I get emotional. And don't you try and pretend you didn't tear up when she sang _Various Storms & Saints_. I was a freaking mess."

"Okay maybe when she sang the chorus I teared up, but I did not cry."

"You totally did! I can see it in your face."

"Fine, you're right, but come on! Anybody who doesn't cry at that song isn't human. It's just a fact." And just like that, Bellamy opened his mouth and started singing.

"And people just untie themselves  
Uncurling lifelines  
If you could just forgive yourself  
But still you stumble, feet give way  
Outside the world seems a violent place"

Okay, so perhaps the venue wasn't exactly quiet, and Clarke had some trouble hearing what with the large masses of people trying to shuffle out, but Bellamy had a pretty amazing voice. He was no Florence Welch, but he was good enough to make her swoon a bit.

Bellamy laughed awkwardly, as if he wasn't sure why he did what he just did, but Clarke just smiled back at him until he met her eye, and then she continued:

"But you had to have him, and so you did  
Some things you let go in order to live"

Bellamy joined in, followed by Raven, who Clarke had almost forgotten was there:

"While all around you the buildings sway  
You sing it out loud, who made us this way  
I know you're bleeding, but you'll be okay  
Hold on to your heart, you'll keep it safe"

They kept singing and laughing as they left the building, opting to go for a drink rather that just going home. And at the end of the night (which was more like the early morning), Clarke found herself asking Bellamy back to her place. She was not disappointed.

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on [tumblr](http://bellarkesupernova.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Songs referenced:  
> [Leave My Body](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZM7JoHw9t9I)  
> [Various Storms & Saints](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dhpYT37krc)  
> [Drumming Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaS4f69mUvk)


End file.
